


Pensées d'Attirance

by orpheous87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Drarropoly: Founders Edition - A Drarry Game/Fest, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Draco is working in his mother's flower shop when Harry wanders in searching for a plant for his office.Written for Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition and the prompt: Harry or Draco finds a new purpose for plants. Choose either the Flower Shop AU trope or the Professors trope.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 132
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	Pensées d'Attirance

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to ladderofyears for helping with the plot when I couldn't see a way forward, thank you to Etalice for helping to name Draco's creation (and thus the fic) and to cami_soul for betaing ❤️

Draco looked up as the bell above the door chimed. It was his second week working in the shop, and he was still getting used to the routine of people coming in and browsing without necessarily buying anything. He’d learned that sometimes people just liked to come in and smell the flowers before leaving again. There were others who came in every day to buy a small posy to take with them and then there were others still, who came in less often but bought big arrangements. If he were being honest, this wasn’t the life he’d pictured for himself, but he was enjoying it. Working for his mother hadn’t been as bad as he’d expected either. He was happy to defer to her knowledge of different flowers and their significance as she’d always loved telling him about the flowers that grew in the gardens of the Manor. 

The person who had caused the bell to ring this time stepped into view and Draco realised who it was. 

“Oh. Hello,” he said nervously. He hadn’t seen Harry Potter for a good few years now, but it was clear that he hadn’t changed much in that time. He still had the dark hair, green eyes and glasses that Draco remembered. He wasn’t quite as skinny now, having filled out nicely. He could still cause Draco’s heart to skip a beat, too. 

“Um. Hello,” Harry replied, pausing next to a display of potted plants that had delicate white flowers nestled among their dark green leaves. “I didn’t realise you worked here.” 

“It’s my mother’s shop,” Draco replied, looking down. “I only started working here a couple of weeks ago. Had to complete my training course first.” 

“A training course?” Harry asked, the corner of his mouth twitching. “In flowers?”

“Yes,” Draco said, lifting his chin slightly. “They’re more complicated than you know. Of course, I shouldn’t expect you to understand that.” 

“Sorry, sorry,” Harry said, holding his hands up apologetically. “You’re right. I don’t understand. I’ve only come in here to get myself a plant for my desk at work. Someone suggested it would help brighten the place up.” 

“I see. Well, are you looking for anything in particular?” Draco asked, hesitating before moving around the counter. “Any particular colour, or…” 

“Er…” Harry faltered, looking around helplessly. He frowned as his gaze fell on the potted plants beside him. “Weren’t these flowers white?” 

Draco looked up and shook his head. “No. You must have imagined it.”

“Oh. Alright, well, they smell lovely. Are they suitable for an office environment?” Harry replied, looking back at Draco. 

“Probably not,” Draco said. “They need quite a bit of natural light, that’s why they’re near the window. Something like this one here would do very nicely in an office.” He lifted up a small potted _Sansevieria_. 

“What’s that?” Harry asked, moving closer. 

“It’s called the snake plant. A _Sansevieria_ ,” Draco replied, somewhat fondly. “It doesn’t need much watering, so if you’re likely to forget you won’t do much damage and they do quite well with bright artificial light.” 

Harry gazed at the plant for a moment. “Sounds perfect. I’ll take one of those, please. I thought you’d have all kinds of fancy plants in here. This one looks Muggle.” 

“We have a variety of both,” Draco replied, glancing at Harry over his shoulder as he made his way back behind the counter. “We keep a selection of the plants and herbs that are most frequently used in potions, but Mother wanted the focus to be on everyday plants and flowers. They’re her passion. Have been for as long as I can remember.” 

“Oh, I see,” Harry said, blinking in surprise. “I thought… never mind. How much?” 

“Three Galleons,” Draco replied as he carefully wrapped the pot in a layer of tissue paper. “It was watered this morning, so you can leave it for a few weeks before watering again. Once a month should do it, but when you _do_ water it, make sure you give it plenty. Stand the pot in a sink for ten minutes and let it soak up as much as it needs.” 

“Wow, you weren’t joking when you said it doesn’t need much watering then,” Harry commented as he handed Draco three shiny Galleons. “Alright, well, I suppose I’d better get going. Thank you.” 

“Not a problem, Potter,” Draco replied, wiping his hands on a towel that was by the till. “If it gives you any trouble, just pop back in and I’ll try and help.” 

“Will do,” Harry said with a smile as he made his way to the door. He paused to smell the plants that he’d admired on first entering the shop once more. Then, giving Draco a little wave, he left the shop. 

Draco exhaled and covered his face with his hands. 

“You did well, darling,” Narcissa said, appearing from the back office. “Your knowledge did not let you down.” 

Draco uncovered his face and looked at her. “I didn’t expect to be serving Harry bloody Potter, Mother. You didn’t tell me he was one of your customers.” 

“He isn’t,” Narcissa replied simply as she moved through the displays, checking on various plants. “That was his first visit.” 

“Oh. Well. I’m glad I managed to serve him without embarrassing myself,” Draco said with a sigh. Then he walked to the front of the shop to check on their fresh bouquets of flowers. 

“I have a feeling we’ll see Mr Potter again,” Narcissa said with a small smile.

*

The next morning, the bell above the door chimed once again. Draco looked up and blinked. In front of him stood Harry Potter. “Don’t tell me there’s something wrong with the _Sansevieria_ already?”

“What?” Harry asked. He was watching the plants he’d admired the day before as their flowers changed from white to a deep red colour. “You told me I’d imagined that plant changing colour!” 

“So I did. My apologies. I said don’t tell me there’s something wrong with the _Sansevieria_ already?” Draco replied. 

“Oh. No, it’s fine,” Harry said, his gaze lingering on the potted plants for a moment longer before he approached Draco. “I was hoping to get something for my partner’s desk. What goes well with the snake plant?” 

Draco frowned briefly before stepping out from the counter. “Well, how much are you looking to spend? We do have some other varieties of _Sansevieria_ but they’re a little bit more expensive.” 

“I don’t want to spend any more than I spent on my own, really,” Harry said. “How much are your others?”

“The punk variety is two Galleons and seven Sickles,” Draco replied, picking up a smaller pot than the one he’d picked out for Harry the day before. 

Harry peered at the plant. “Alright, I’ll take that one,” he said, digging in his pocket for the money.

Draco nodded and headed back behind the counter to wrap the pot up. “It’ll need watering around the same time as yours.” 

“Alright,” Harry replied, nodding. “Thanks again.” 

“You’re welcome,” Draco replied, offering a small smile as Harry for the door once more.

*

It became a daily routine. Around nine-thirty am the bell above the door would chime and Harry would walk into the shop. Draco couldn’t help but notice that his mother never seemed to be around to help serve, so he found himself dealing with Harry’s increasingly strange requests for flowers and plants.

“Are you buying plants for everyone in the Ministry?” Draco had asked him one day. 

“Not quite,” Harry had replied, a faint blush colouring his cheeks. 

The other thing that happened every day was Harry noticing the colour-changing flowers of the plants beside the door. Though he didn’t comment on them anymore, Draco saw the smile that crossed his face every time he looked at them and the quick inhalation of their sweet scent. He knew he should tell Harry what they were, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. He was enjoying their interactions too much to risk ruining the routine.

Three months after their daily routine began, the bell above the door chimed and Harry walked into the shop. However, Draco was not there to greet him as usual. 

“Good morning, Mr Potter,” Narcissa said warmly. “How may I assist you today?” 

Harry faltered in his steps as he realised that Draco wasn’t there. “Mrs Malfoy, hello. Um, how are you?” 

“I’m very well, thank you,” Narcissa replied with a smile. “And yourself?” 

“I’m well, thanks,” Harry said, looking around. “Is Draco not working today?” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, he’s gone to pick up some new specimens from the supplier,” Narcissa replied. “He won’t be back until lunchtime. Can I help you?”

“Oh, uh, I’m not sure,” Harry replied, his eyes still casting around the shop. Finally, his gaze fell on the colour-changing plants by the window. 

“Ah, I see you’ve spotted our _Pensées d'Attirance_ ,” Narcissa said with a smile as she walked around the counter and towards Harry. 

“Is that what these are called?” he asked, looking down at the plants with a frown. “Why are they still white?” 

“Oh. What colour are they normally?” Narcissa asked, adopting a concerned look as she reached his side. 

“Well, normally they change to red when I walk in,” Harry replied, the frown still on his face. “I’ve never talked to Draco about them. Other than to tell him I thought they smelled lovely.” 

“Ahh,” Narcissa said, smiling as she ran a finger over one of the leaves. “Harry – sorry, do you mind if I call you Harry?” 

Harry shook his head. 

“Harry, do you know what _Pensées d'Attirance_ means?” Narcissa asked, turning to him. 

Harry shook his head once more. “I’m afraid I don’t speak French very well.” 

Narcissa smiled once more. “It means _Thoughts of Attraction_. Draco created this plant during one of his experiments. It’s one of our best sellers. You see, the flowers turn red when there’s an attraction between two occupants of a room.” She paused upon hearing Harry’s sharp intake of breath, before continuing. “If the attraction is one-sided, the flowers turn pink. If the attraction is mutual, they turn red. The darker the colour, the stronger the attraction.” 

Harry swallowed. When he spoke, his voice was hushed. “He created a plant that could do that?” 

Narcissa nodded. “Yes. He’s still very skilled when it comes to potions and that is how he discovered that he could breed this ability into a plant.” 

“Wow,” Harry breathed. Then he shook his head. “I’m sorry, Mrs Malfoy but I need to get back to the office. I’ll have to get the… plant food later.” He turned on his heel and headed for the door where he paused and turned back to look at her. “Thank you.” 

“It was my pleasure,” Narcissa said with a smile as he left. She turned and walked back to the counter, muttering to herself. “If I wait for Draco to tell you, we’ll be here for another year.”

*

The next day, at nine-thirty am, the bell above the door chimed. Draco didn’t look up from the order form that he was studying. Until, that is, a plant pot was placed on the counter beside him. Finally looking up, he realised that it was a potted _Pensées d'Attirance_. His eyes met Harry’s.

“Your mum told me what they’re called,” Harry said softly. “And what they do.” 

“Oh,” Draco said, feeling the blush creep up his cheeks. 

“Why didn’t you say anything? You know what this colour means,” Harry said, eyes searching Draco’s. 

“I didn’t believe it,” Draco replied with a sigh. “I wasn’t sure if they’d got it wrong.” 

Harry gave him a wry smile. “Do you usually lose faith in your own creations?” 

Draco shook his head. “Never.” 

“So why this time?” Harry asked.

“Have you forgotten our history? Everything we’ve been through? I would never have thought it could work between us,” Draco replied. “But… maybe it could?”

“Maybe it could,” Harry nodded. “Maybe we should try?”

“I’d like that,” Draco said with a smile. “Although before we do anything, you have to tell me, is this why you’ve bought so many plants from me?” 

Harry nodded again, flushing. “Yes. I couldn’t think of another reason to come in here so often.” 

“Idiot,” Draco muttered with a smile. “Although I do know I’m no better. My lunch break starts at one. Would you like to join me at the cafe next door?” 

“I’d love to,” Harry said, smiling. “In the meantime, I’ll have this plant please.” 

Draco laughed and began to wrap it up. “It’s five Galleons, you know.” 

“I know. It’ll be the best five Galleons I’ve spent,” Harry said, placing the coins on the counter with a grin. 

Draco shook his head. “I’ll see you at lunchtime.” 

“You can count on it,” Harry said, taking the plant from Draco and heading for the door. He paused and flashed him a bright smile before leaving. 

Draco took a deep breath, the smile still on his face before he turned around. “Mother!” 

“Yes, darling?” Narcissa asked innocently, appearing at the door to the office. 

“You told him,” Draco said simply, looking back at her. 

“I did,” Narcissa replied with a slight nod of her head. 

Draco regarded her for a moment. “Thank you. I suppose.” 

“You’re welcome, darling,” Narcissa smiled. “I was just getting a little tired of hearing you two dance around each other, that’s all.” 

Draco threw a piece of florist’s sponge at her with a laugh.


End file.
